


In the Chambers Light

by Bluemoon1989



Category: Gay monster - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bondage, Bonding, Dating, Gay Character, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Hardcore, Illegal Activities, Light Bondage, M/M, Monsters, Sex Toys, big penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoon1989/pseuds/Bluemoon1989
Summary: Long ago Chris's Destiny was chosen. Chris will learn why he feels weird.





	1. The Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiyukichan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/gifts).



> This is in Beta and being checked for grammar. So I will re-post it with brand new updates. AS of today it is now re-posted. Enjoy.

It was a great day in the summer of 2019 the towns folk of Morris IL. They were a buzz enjoying one of the best days they have seen in years. Truly it was a perfect week beforehand. Everyone was out and about. The pools were full, the marked trails in the surrounding forest were brimming with family and pets, barely enough room to fast walk.  
As always the rest of the forest was now and for the rest of days blocked no one has gone in for as long as Chris has been able to remember. Once his mother warned him about (those woods); something she remembered from a long time ago. There are holes out there with bears, monsters, and bad men out there in copses. Plus she had always told him the fences were electric which Chris knew not to be true. They may have signs that say DANGER ELECTRIC FENCE, but when he was 13 his 14 year old cousin Zac pushed him straight into the fence in his back yard. All it did was give him a grid pattern cut on his ass from the rusted and sharp metal.  
Chris is staring at the old scar in his old full length mirror holding the wood frame with his left hand with his head at a tilt to see what his family called his waffle ass. Still remembering the sting of the doctor's needle for lockjaw he got for trying not to get his cousin in trouble. The reason for the flood of memories was he was getting ready to go in to the forbidden parts of (those woods.) You see its Chris's 20th birthday today and his dear old Cousin has convinced him that because they could not go to the bars they were going to drink some Jameson. Of course Zak stole from his job as a bus boy at THE BIG HOUSE, of course it’s a waffle house. And Zak said they had to go to the woods for more privacy, his boss was looking for it and called all parents of the underage employees. So if we were to be seen hammered everybody in town would know.  
It's such a great day for this! explains Zac directed to Chris. He was right the day was just calling to him 85 degrees and not a cloud in site. Sweat is already pouring from every pore on Chris's body giving him a salty taste and a slightly salty smell. Chris runs his fingers through his long blond hair soaking the rest of his black tank top. Ok how can we get in, Chris carefully intones with a grin on his face, climb the fence? Knowing damn well that's not how, with Zac being at least 40 pounds overweight. In comparison Chris had all the looks in the family, six pack that leads to a rock hard happy trail, strong shoulders and pecks, with what Chris calls a prize cock. Not that he’s trying to boast or anything but 6 inches of hard length.  
Zac snaps Chris out of his prideful daydream about being a great Male model. Look here he points, Chris's eyes follow Zak's pointing finger. Sure enough there's a hole somewhat covered by a sign. Chris is the first one through. As he passes the fence he takes off running to hit the tree line. Running Chris takes his hands and strip of his tank top which at that moment was like an extra wet skin so it was sticking; which made him pretty much blind as it passed his head. At a dead run and blind Chris feels something trip him by grasping his ankle. Chris is going on a journey starting with a trip. Flying through the air all Chris could think is this fucking fucker was getting me hurt again, why did I think this was going to end well.  
Hands over his face landing on a small circle going through it, it reminded him of the high dive at the local pool. Then sliding is all he feels. The slide he was on he could tell you was old and bumpy with points every bit down the line shredding his remaining clothes and it was coated with a weird oil that seems to be healing the wounds he had received from the fall. That’s why he was sliding so fast he thought, all of his clothes were gone by the time he was flying through the air again. He was completely naked except for a few strips that had survived, headed down fast. Landing on very soft moss that felt like it absorbed the force of the whole fall. Holding his knees he’s trying to figure how the fuck that happened. In the distance he heard something walking or running his way. He got up in a hurry trying to find his way out of the tunnel. Too late whatever it was it would see him soon. Chris finds the only thing that he could do is hide in the moss. The younger man goes down some somewhat hoping that whatever it is doesn’t see him. Whatever walked in to that chamber was not human, the closest thing to a monster Chris had ever seen.  
The best and the worst thing about it was the beast was at least 10feet tall, broad shoulders, rock hard abs, muscular legs that ended in hoofs, covered in fur like a wolf, its under belly had fur but lightly exposing his abs, cock, and upper thigh with a long snout. Depending upon who you are was that hung cock could be the deal breaker. Hanging loosely between it’s legs was a old loin cloth, barely able to cover the beast’s balls not to mention the thing’s massive cock. Which is a monster in its self at least 10in long 5in wide. Its voice catches Chris off guard.  
Holding his hands to his mouth he yells, I smell you and now I see you! Scared Chris replies ok standing up, I am here. Chris shouted to the beast, not sure as to what rhyme or reason why. Before Chris can think on his next move he is in the left arm of the beast and carried down a hallway for what seemed like hours . Here Chris starts talking and learned the beast is the last of his kind who guarded the labyrinth too the underworld. Chris also learned Zac pretty much traded his life for his. Lost in the woods one day Zak fell into the same hole and the monster made a deal with Zac after he opened a chamber he should not have.  
Let me trade places with my cousin who is hotter and stronger than me Chris would be able to take it Zak said to the beast and the beast agreed. Take what, Chris screams out of fright. By this time Chris and the beast are in front of a huge door to a chamber. Above said door in many languages only one was identifiable. The younger blonde could read the English. SEX CHAMBERS KEEP LOCKED WHEN NOT USING. As Chris finished reading the sign the monster whose name Chris learned from their long walk was Ballisk the Big but liked to be called Ball. Ballisk had the door open already and was bringing him through the door Chris grabbed at the frame but was easily pulled away. Ball carried Chris in one arm and reaches out for the hanging chains with five cuffs, one of each wrist one for each ankle and one around his neck. When clasped they conform to his body type perfectly. Ball leaves and Chris grasps at the chains to no avail every time he puts fingers under a cuff small painful shocks are emitted from the middle of the cuff.  
Chris gives up after 15 the first 14 were very pleasurable. Chris never liked pain before but something about this place was changing him in his core. Chris thinks out loud to himself I know I’m going to enjoy this place. Ball comes back to feed. In more ways than one. Ball returns to the chamber huge silver platter filled with all kinds of food, hot seaming roast, chicken that would melt in your mouth, cakes, pies, candies, tobacco, and wine. Chris has drool dripping out of his mouth and down his chin in anticipation of the pleasure from just the smell of the masterfully executed and prepared food. Ball places the food filled platter on the biggest table Chris has ever seen. Ball calls to Chris to come sit. Chris tried and failed to get out of what he knows to be the softest most cozy warm bed ever put on earth. Chris eventually gets to the table to sit with Ball they eat and talk for hours on hours the food is divine where the conversations are stimulating. Ball tells Chris everything and does not lie. He tells him how as long as he is full of pleasure the gates to the underworld would remain closed. Ball also tells Chris that when Zac or the fat smelly one (Balls words not his own) got to this very room and forced the one before me another man named Chris out of his cuffs then passed the rooms boundary which made him turn to dust.  
Ball also tells Chris that that the one who is pleased has to be named Chris for it means lock in the old language. Chris was told many more secrets. The last thing Ball said to Chris before he took his leave was that seed had to be spilled here every day starting tomorrow and that will be the greatest pleasure in the known universe and that's when Ball can feel pleasure himself. Eat, drink and rest says Ball for tomorrow is coming soon and it can be hard at first. Chris was awoken by Ball early in the morning. I can't wait any longer said Ball. Chris is barely awake after the best night sleep he has ever had being carried down to a door that he was curious about the night before. Once in the room Chris's cuffs pull him into the air and the same oil that kept him safe on his slide down pours on to him the cuffs start to buzz then shock him growing in force turning from pain into the most jarring enjoyment he has ever experienced. Already rock hard Chris's 6 inches released all of its content in steaming streams of life itself pooling to the floor and being absorbed by a seal on the ground. The room begins to quake with unseen words. MORE! MORE! MORE! it said. Chris said I have no more, that's when Ball came into view.  
Chris said that’s not going to fit, looking at a massive 10 inches. That’s what the oil is for it’s a sort of magic rumbles Ball. Chris realized that Ball is right because of the way he is fucking him he would not last a single day. Balls oversized cock was now balls deep in Chris. Ball begins too thrust harder making the most animalistic noises Chris had ever heard. Harder and harder faster and faster in then out over and over again. Chris moans in pure pleasure, his body alive with the stimulation. Ball hears said moans from his human lover, his dick growing a huge knot at the tip. The large beast belts out a long soulful bellow and releases hot ropes of white cum, the life seed into Chris’ accepting body. Which in turn fills Chris recently drained balls and keeps filling. With Chris never feeling completely satisfied.  
Ball leans in to Chris and whispers, it will take an hour to fill you up. The beast keeping his promises to tell Chris everything as he teases Chris’s skin. Ball keeps thrusting and moaning along with Chris. Ball is still fully erect and knotted in Chris's tight ass, still drinking down Balls cum. It seems like every minute of that hour a gallon of hot liquid water pours into Chris's balls. Ball swings Chris around to face him. As soon as they lock eyes Ball releases a full load of white hot cum. Chris is hung by his cuffs again and the buzz starts to bring the same feeling of the most pleasure as every pore in his body releases hot cum. What Ball filled in him had leaked from every one of his pores, dripping thickly to the floor. Gallons of cum are being absorbed by the seal. Buy the 20th time of releasing his seed and being filled right back up the seal on the floor was filled then the room starts growing lighter and brighter. The brightest light Chris has ever seen but it did not hurt to look. An audible locking sound was heard throughout the chambers walls. Ball told Chris it was locked for the day. Ball's knot deflates as he moves to pull out of the supple body. Chris whines with the loss of the thick cock that so wonderfully filled his tight ass. Ball is easily able to catch the younger blonde once the cuffs release him from their suspension. Concerned with his charges wellbeing he asks if he’s okay. Chris nods a yes, eyes drooping in a content exhaustion. There will always be tomorrow said Ball, whispering gently in the young man’s ear. Chris whispers back, I look forward to it. Ball grins a toothy grin as Chris settles into the crook of his arm to sleep.


	2. The Chamber Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' cousin finally has the courage to find him. But Chris may not want to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plans for a third installment...

A year later Zac is slumped over the bar completely obliterated by his round of binge drinking. The bartender is boring holes into his skull but he doesn’t seem to care. Lately he’s been rambling about some such hole that’s out in the woods. The thought of it driving him crazy with guilt, the thought of it alone devastating.   
“Zac man you have to go. We’re about to close in 10 minutes.”

“The hole… I traded my cousin for me!”

He points out to the middle of nowhere. Zac stands from the stool stumbling out into the middle of the dead street. The now trimmer brunette stops and stares at the edge of the trees. There beyond that fucken fence is Chris, thinks Zac violently. His cousin is back there but in no need of rescuing. Chris yawns and stretches languidly across the soft fluffy blankets. Over the last year Ball has been quite attentive to Chris’ likes and wants.   
Even going as far as to get the blonde loads of pillows and blankets. Chris pauses in his stretching to spy Ballisk reading, actually reading. He’s never caught the beast reading before. Ball no longer keeps Chris strung to the ceiling during their love making but rather on the soft nest under him now. Standing with a sheer sheet wrapped about his shoulders Chris trails a hand over and along Ball’s knee. Yellow eyes flash from the page as a toothy grin spreads his lips. Ballisk easily pulls Chris onto his lap after setting the book aside. Firing on all cylinders the younger blonde attacks the creature’s neck with fervor. A deep rumble emitted from Ball’s lips intrigued at the playfulness of his charge.   
“Fuck me now Ball… I want your massive cock to fill me.”

“As you wish.”

Chris rises a bit so Ball can readjust. Appreciation shines in the young man’s eyes at the hard length that is Ball. Taking his time with his charge Ball lathers his fingers in his own spit to run hot lines down Chris’ back and to his hole. The said muscle is quivering under the monster’s claws waiting for the entrance.   
Ball nuzzles the young blonde just under the ear eliciting a hushed moan from him. Chris throws his head back as Ball pushes into the man’s tight heat. Panting with the urge to move Ball holds his hips tight but not enough to bruise. Chris whines with not being able to move but even louder when Ballisk takes a nipple into his mouth to suckle and nip. Taking his clawed fingers the creature stretches Chris even more to accommodate Ball.   
“Fuck me Ballisk… it doesn’t get old with you does it?”

“Never, I’ll be all you ever need or want.”

“Sounds like it could be a curse… Is it?”

“To some it may.”

Chris has rather gotten used to Ball’s shorthanded speech over the past year but sometimes he wishes the beast would be long winded; Like for example when he is telling glorious tales of his home and his ventures there to Chris. Enthralled is the human that he forgets that Ballisk is not of the same species. With a deep thrust upwards Chris yowls in delight holding onto Ball’s shoulders for dear life. Ballisk leans back still holding onto Chris’ hips and lets the human male ride him as long as he can. A pink blush is working its way across the pale skin causing Chris to notice and duck his head. The creature coos gently while lifting Chris’ face to his.   
One thumb is idly tracing circles on the supple cheek while the other hand is kneading the plump skin of his ass. Slowly up and down agonizingly slow Ball groans this time. Ballisk growls then eases the smaller human under him. Another pleasurable yowl comes from Chris before he comes over Ball’s stomach. The first initial orgasm is always his own but when Ballisk comes it fills his sac and more. It took hours until Chris is completely full; only to keep going for the rest of the day. Later in the evening while Chris was walking through the labyrinth enjoying the night flowers and fauna that grew there he heard something strange coming from beyond the hole he fell through. Pulling back the bow that Ballisk had taught him how to shoot and hunt with Chris exhales sharply as his cousin drops from above.   
“Fuck! That freakin’ hurt!”

Chris lowers his bow the look on his face one of disbelief. Tentatively walking up to his cousin Zac Chris nudges his cousin’s shoulder with the notched arrow.

“What are you doing here Zac?”

“Huh… what? Chris? Oh my god, it is you!”  
Zac leaps from the soft moss to hug his cousin tightly. The brunette lets out a squeal and holds his cousin at arm’s length to inspect him; a lopsided grin quirks the side of his mouth at spying the bow and arrow in Chris’ hands. 

“So when did you learn how to use that? You never were into the outdoors. So how’s the beast treating you? I’m surprised his cock hasn’t ripped you in half yet.”

“Ballisk taught me. Zac what are you doing here?”

His cousin doesn’t answer him but steps back. Chris’ ears perk up at the sound of scrabbling up the sides of the cavern. With quick reflexes the rabbit squeals pitifully against the craggy rock. Zac pauses at the reflexes his cousin had honed while down there. Ballisk growls his call for Chris but receives no reply back. Worry starts to knot tight in his gullet at the thought of something happening to his charge and lover. The beast charges down the many tunnels leading to the lighting chambers. He stops just as he sees the younger male’s cousin climbing up and out of the cavern. He bellows warningly low as he comes to Chris on all fours instead of on two. Chris doesn’t move but let’s Ballisk sniff and rub his scent all over him.  
Becoming hot Chris runs his hands through Ball’s fur at his nape. The younger man knew that Ballisk could be very possessive but this is new. He nudges Chris with his nose pinning him to the craggy edge. The younger blonde grasps Balls’ shoulders wrapping himself around the monster he has come to love.

“What is he doing back here?”

“I honestly don’t know, he didn’t say… I didn’t bother to ask either. Just wanted him gone.”

Ball nuzzles his face along Chris’ stomach and chest carrying the other away back to their chambers. The blonde worries his bottom lip while looking over his beast’s shoulder at the exit. What had made his cousin come back thinks Chris, the whole encounter strange as it was.


End file.
